guerras
by xiomarahillary29
Summary: Durante toda mi vida he sido un imán para los problemas. Hiciera lo que hiciese estaban allí. UN MINIFIC de guerra entre vampiros y hombrelobos


Durante toda mi vida he sido un imán para los problemas. Hiciera lo que hiciese estaban allí. Simplemente, se materializaban a mí alrededor. Si había un atraco, allí estaba yo. Si aparecía un cadáver, lo encontraba yo. Que robaban un libro en la biblioteca, la última persona que aparecería en el registro...yo. Siempre yo. Y por esa razón la gente se me acercaba más bien poco.

Y tanta soledad me dejó tiempo para tener un estado físico bueno, una cultura extraordinaria y un vacío inmenso. Mi vida era de todo, menos plena. Y, cuando ya pensaba que no había solución, apareció...

... Jacob...

Llegó nuevo a la universidad casi al final del curso. Era el nuevo profesor adjunto del Departamento de Arte, para la especialidad de Iconografía y Arte Barroco, y yo, la profesora titular. De repente, había una persona en el departamento con la que me tendría que relacionar. Seguramente la cordialidad duraría hasta que mis compañeros le explicasen esa habilidad mía para estar en el ojo del huracán. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse, como lo hicieron todos, él se quedó a mi lado. Ahora ya no estaba sola, alguien había decidido conocerme. Nos metimos en varios líos, juntos. Reímos. Lloramos. Intercambiamos opiniones sobre Arte. Nos emborrachamos. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida. El primero y único en que fui feliz. Y digo el único porque la felicidad sólo duró lo que duran los meses de calor.

Un día Jacob llego cambiado, diferente. Algo le había sucedido que no me quería contar. Seguramente no quería que pensara que había sucedido por estar a mi lado. Pero se lo noté. Y tras insistir, me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntos porque terminaría matándome. Aluciné. ¡ De qué me estaba halando este chico! Y lo vi. De repente ya no era él, era un lobo enorme que, tras lanzarme una mirada de pena, desapareció por la ventana.

Toda mi vida había creído... bueno creer, creer... mejor diremos que había pensado que ese tipo de... seres... eran literatura, nada más. Pero ahora que se abría ante mí ese mundo tan desconocido... no sabía muy bien cómo afrontarlo.  
Si ya caía relativamente mal a la gente, solo me faltaba contarles esto para que me internaran en un sanatorio. Estaba sola (menuda novedad) con mis nievo problemas.  
Lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar en la literatura todo lo posible sobre licántropos. Allí descubrí como se crean, como se acaba con ellos... pero claro, era literatura de ficción, a saber si daría resultado.

Deduje que a Jacob alguien o algo le había mordido. Habían apartado de mi lado a la única persona que había querido conocerme.

Cuando alguien desaparece de tu vida, deja un vacío inmenso en tu interior, que no te deja respirar. Cuando te arrebatan a ese alguien, además de vacío, aparece la sed de venganza. Y si a ese alguien lo convierten en un monstruo, la venganza se convierte en un hecho.

Los meses siguientes los pase estudiando las diferentes formas de matar a un licántropo. Aprendí a fabricar balas de plata para usar en el arma que había comprado, y, tras fundir toda la cubertería de mi abuela, hice tantas como me dio la plata que tenía. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a Jacob, y si para ello tenía que eliminar a todos los lobos del planeta, pues lo haría.

Cuando estuve lista pedí una excedencia en mi trabajo. Todo preparado. Pero, por dónde empezar. Donde encuentra una a un hombre lobo... La pregunta parecía de chiste, tan irreal...

La verdad es que no me hizo falta buscar. Los problemas vienen a mí, y el lobo, también.  
A simple vista parecía un muchacho normal y corriente, pero al acercarme un poco pude sentir el calor que emanaba. Enseguida notó que estaba detrás de él. Sabía que conocía lo que era, y sin rodeos le pregunté por Jacob. Dos lobos en la misma ciudad tenían que conocerse. Me miró para ignorarme después.

Analicé mis posibilidades. Con el muchacho en su forma humana podría pero necesitaba que fuera lobo para matarlo. Pero tampoco convenía enfadarlo, porque entonces saldría el lobo antes de tiempo, y estaría perdida. Debía tener cuidado. Para que nadie sospechara, me abracé a su cuello, y le dije al oído que, como no hiciera lo que le decía, lo enfadaría hasta sacar al lobo de su interior para que todo el mundo lo viera. Y de ahí a un laboratorio de pruebas, solo había un paso. Acto seguido, lo besé apasionadamente, rezando primero, para que mi voz hubiera resultado convincente y segura y, segundo, para que las técnicas que había aprendido fueran efectivas y no simple ficción.  
Estaba tan nerviosa que no recuerdo con exactitud que pasó después. Sé que salimos, que intento matarme en un callejón y que al final, el muerto fue él. Para ser una novata no había ido tan mal. Eso sí, información cero.

Poco a poco fui mejorando mi técnica y mi intuición para detectarlos se agudizó de manera espectacular. Resultó que había muchísimos más de los que había imaginado. Pero yo, sin inmutarme, era implacable. Los localizaba, los cazaba y les daba la posibilidad de que me dijeran donde estaba Jacob o el nombre del lobo que le había hecho eso. A cambio, salvarían su vida. Nada. Todos preferían morir. Porqué.

En una de mis noches de caza se me acercó un joven. Era extremadamente atractivo. Pálido como un difunto, frío como la piedra... no podía ser... ¿un vampiro? ... Había leído que eran enemigos de los licántropos, pero no sé porqué, supuse que eso formaba parte de la ficción. ¿De qué me sorprendía? Yo por ahí con una pistola de balas de plata, ¡cazando hombres lobo!

Así que ahí estaba yo, de copas con un vampiro. Por lo visto, había corrido la voz entre la comunidad de vampiros, de que una humana le había declarado la guerra a los Licántropos. Y Edward era el encargado de enterarse por qué.

En realidad, la razón les importaba muy poco, solo era un pretexto para proponerme que me uniera a ellos. Si era capaz de acabar con unos, nada hacía suponer que no pudiera hacerlo también con los otros. Era una amenaza para todos, mejor tenerme de su lado, y teniendo en cuenta que teníamos un enemigo común...

Y Edward se convirtió en mi sombra. Él me protegía de los problemas mientras yo, con mi habilidad extraordinaria, me encargaba de sus enemigos. El dinero dejó de ser un problema. Los vampiros lo tenían a raudales, así que me propusieron que dejara de trabajar. Ellos se encargarían de que mis necesidades de mortal estuvieran cubiertas. Así fue como, una vez más, la soledad se alejo de mi lado. Lo sé, lo sé, de una forma un tanto peculiar. Seguro que Edward no era la compañía ideal que cualquier madre quiere para su hija, pero lo cierto es que a mí me cuidaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni si quiera Jacob. También es cierto que él nunca hubiera podido hacerlo igual, era mortal como yo, Edward no lo era, por lo tanto jugaba con ventaja.

Un día, Edward se levantó muy raro. Sabía que la guerra se acercaba. Sabía que entonces, no me podría defender, tal vez no pudiera defender ni su vida ante aquello que se avecinaba, y me llamó para hablar. Me ordenó que me escondiera, ellos me llevarían a un lugar seguro para mí, mi destino era sobrevivir y vengarles.  
Atónica, le dije que qué era eso de mi destino, si nos habíamos conocido por casualidad. Él me contó que hay algunos humanos que tienen un alma especial. Se les reconoce porque atraen todo tipo de problemas. Son "Almas Oscuras", con habilidades especiales y afines a cualquier grupo de las sombras. Me dijo que los lobos podrían haber tenido una exterminadora de vampiros excepcional, pero el encargado de reclutarme provocó la catástrofe al desaparecer y dejarme con el corazón roto. Despertó la oscuridad que había dentro de mí, y me convirtió en su enemiga número uno, situándome inmediatamente en el otro bando.

Y en ese instante supe porque nunca volví a ver a Jacob. Porque si me encontraba, acabaría conmigo sin ningún tipo de piedad. Supe porqué Edward nunca se separaba de mí, y porqué todos los vampiros me tenían tanto respeto. A fin de cuentas, yo no era más que una humana más.

Pero Edward sabía que nunca me escondería, e intentó mostrarme cómo defenderme ante el ataque que sucedería de manera inminente, para que, por lo menos tuviera una pequeña oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Y el día llegó. Fue una carnicería. Ay humano, ajeno a este submundo, tan confiado en sus casas, ay si vierais lo que vi ese día...  
En plena batalla, a lado de mi gran amigo Edward, me sentí como en debieron de sentirse los caballeros medievales, solo que no luchaba por tierras, ni si quiera luchaba por mi raza... lo hacía por...Edward, y por defender la vida que había llevado a su lado. Caí en la cuenta de que, realmente, lo estaba haciendo por amor. Por eso, en el momento en que vi cómo Jacob se abalanza contra Edward, dispuesto a dejarle sin cabeza, me interpuse sin dudar. El golpe fue mortal. De repente caía y caía en el abismo sin poderlo remediar. La espesa oscuridad me envolvía a una velocidad inquietante. Era mi fin, estaba muerta.

No se cuanto tiempo duró la guerra, no sé cómo me sacaron de allí, ni sé que paso con Jacob. Todo lo que recuerdo es que me desperté y Edward estaba a mi lado. Y que su cara era un poema, entre aliviado, asustado y algo más que no supe interpretar. Y yo ya no era yo. O por lo menos, no era como había sido antes de la guerra.

Y me besó. Tan apasionadamente que me dejo sin sentido. Y de repente ya sabía que me había pasado. Y fui feliz tener la certeza de que él también me amaba, y por saber que pasaríamos el resto de la eternidad juntos, o por lo menos, hasta la próxima guerra.


End file.
